After Thoughts
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: Fuck Summaries. Sequel to Happy Birthday
1. Chapter 1

I changed the Ending of Happy Birthday

They didn't have sexual intercourse!

_Akihisa didn't give Minami the D?_

No. No he didn't. Stop talking you stupid voice in my head.

* * *

She woke up to the sun warming her cheeks. 'Did Yoshii and I actually? _Do it last night? Yea stupid. _Her cheeks burned as she turned to his side of the bed, but it just turned up cold. She opened her eyes to the empty sheets. 'He left me?' _That bastard. _She stood up, coldness strolling her body. She walked over to her closet and she just pulled over a sweat shirt.

"Alone again," she whispered strolling out of her room. For some reason the steps seem to be longer, the landing, so far away. Her ankle burned but she didn't care, she just wanted to eat some food and get to work. She guessed her birthday gift was just one night of love and that was it. She walked into the kitchen and was utterly surprised by what she found.

"Good morning love," Akihisa spoke kissing her forehead. She smelled the coffee and sat down at her island. "I was just about to wake you up."

"I thought you had left," she choked out as he set a cup of coffee down and some creamer and sugar.

"I still have two more days until I'm suppose to be back in Japan."

"What exactly do you do for a living?"

"I-" He looked down, sitting beside her. "I'm actually an intervention teacher." Minami couldn't help but laugh. An intervention teacher? How?

"How did you manage that?" Minami chuckled again.

"Well, after high school, I practically studied my brains out. Yuuko helped out a lot." Akihisa remembered how Yuuko helped, she practically tortured the words into his head.

"Really, that sounds neat." She drank her coffee, the taste choking her tongue. _So bitter. _

"What do you do?" Akihisa asked, sipping the coffee, tasting for himself the bitterness of it. His face twisted and turned and he slowly set it down. Minami smiled.

"I'm a Japanese teacher at a school down the road from here. I don't have many students but it's all I was really good at." She smiled looking down at the coffee. Akihisa put his hand on her bare thigh and she quivered. She enjoyed his touch so much. "I have to get ready soon or I'll be late to school."

"I got ya," he whispered next to her ear. "So I'll have to be quick." He moved her chin so that his lips could grace hers. She was instantly fired up at his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about her coffee and it slipped onto Akihisa's lap.

"Holy fucking shit," he murmured out falling backwards out of the chair. He grabbed his crotch and his face twisted. He screamed and all Minami could do was laugh. _When was the last time you laughed like that? _Answer: A really long time.

Akihisa laid there, in utter shock from the scorching pain in his crotch. He winced when Minami came and sat on top of his chest.

"I'm so sorry Aki," she whispered. She leaned her face down next to his and kissed his lips. They were warm, and soft she never wanted to leave them. "How's your eye?" She questioned drawing away from Akihisa and touching his eye thoughtfully. "Do I need to kiss it to make it better?" She leaned down and kissed his forhead accordingly.

"You know I have got another injury that should get proper medical attention. He peered his eyes down motioning towards his crotch. Minami giggled again.

"I'm sorry, it seems like that is all I have time for today." She stood up looking at Akihisa's face, he pouted accordingly and rubbed his crotch once more. "You can help me change though." She smiled and he quickly got to his feet.

"Pft, Of course!" He giggled watching her strip off her jacket. She wasn't shy of her body anymore, not since he kissed on all of her scars away last night. She giggled as he grabbed at her waist, trying to pull her into his arms. She accepted the gesture and he spun her into him, causing her nose to slam into his jaw. He let out a yelp and she kissed it generously.

"You're such a clutz," She giggled again, releasing herself from his grasp. She walked up the steps and into her room. "What should I wear?"

"Nothing," Minami turned to glare at Akihisa, another smile spread across his face. "Okay, okay. Maybe something school teachery?" Minami expressed a 'You don't say?' face. She giggled again and opened up her closet.

"Seriously though, I really don't feel like going to school."

"Then don't, call in sick."

"What am I sick with?"

"A night of endless drinking and love lust," Akihisa said, walking over to touch Minami's naked body.

"I'm not going to tell them that," Minami giggled, kissing Akihisa's lips. _God Minami, stop with the girly stuff, just let him give you the D already! _She clasped her hands around Aki's neck, pressing herself against his body. He grabbed her waist, flicking his tongue across her lips. She opened top his demand, delving into the taste of his mouth. Niklas could never compete with him. Akihisa was just always there for her, even if she didn't want him around. He pulled away looking into her eyes. He lifted her up into the air and threw her down on her bed. He pounced on top of her and kissed her lips. She giggled again, playfully puching him away. "I need to call off first you animal!" He frowned at her put turned over and flopped down onto her bed. She giggled again and got up, walking over to her phone. She dialed the number and the oh so unenthusiastic secretary answered."Hi yes Chloe," She said as Akihisa came up behind her. "Yes, I won't be at school today. HE kissed her neck causing her to let out a small squeal. "Who is this? Uh, Miss Shimada." He nibbled on her neck and she squealed again. "Yoshii stop!" She smacked him across the jaw and watched as he flailed about on the ground. "I've come down with a cold. Yes, I'll be back tomorrow." She hung up the phone and looked at Akihisa. "Can you control yourself?"

"But," Akihisa whispered, walking back up to Minami. _He wants to give you the D women!_ He kissed her again, throwing her back down on the bed. "No more hesitations." He kissed her neck, nibbling on her flesh. "No more waiting for this." He stripped of his clothes and stared into her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

This story is on Hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry, please remember that I love all of you and hate that I am dissapointing you.

"No more waiting for this," Akihisa said kissing Minami's neck. His hand traveled up her scared belly up to her breast. Minami let out a small squeak as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pushed his head down harder into the crook of her neck. He nibbled on it while she clawed her hands down his back. "I love you Mini," He whispered it softly into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I love you," she whispered the words slowly, rolling her hips. "I love you so much." Akihisa softly caressed her breast as his other hand trailed down to her womanwood.


End file.
